Many people apply substances to their skin to treat conditions of the skin and to promote general health and well-being of the skin. These substances are frequently in the form of lotions, creams, solutions or ointments. These substances may need to be applied to certain portions of the body that are difficult for an individual to reach, such as certain areas of the back.
In addition, certain areas of the skin that need treatment may harbor bacteria or other pathogens. It is therefore possible that some of these pathogens could be transferred to an applicator device and then come into subsequent contact with the skin when the applicator device is directed to a different portion of the body. It would therefore be desirable to provide such an applicator device in which the portion that physically contacts the skin is disposable yet securely fastened to the applicator device while in use. It would further be desirable to provide such a device that would prevent transmission of pathogens from the applicator pad to the applicator device.